Liar, Liar
by we'll wait for our miracles
Summary: Neku is a liar and Joshua will punish him for it. More angsty drama. Read and review, everyone.


**Author's Notes!**

**this is emotion manifested as a story.**

**i'm really trying, guys, to stop writing angst.**

**and i'm obviously failing.**

**but this is not a story that can be happy.**

**it was written for a reason.**

**thank you to everyone who's been reading Revenge and A Little Piece of Heaven.**

**i love all you fuckin' guys.**

**you're rad as hell.**

**more special thanks to jayjay the fuckin' jet plane. i love you to all goddamn hell, girl, and thanks again for this.**

**now read and review, no flames, all that mess.**

**Disclaimer!**

**i do not own The World Ends With You. don't sue me.**

**this is going to be rated M to be safe because of profanity, mild sexual references, and torture.**

**it's Joshua x Neku (ftw) and in Joshua's pov.**

**and i wrote it at four something in the morning.**

**read up.**

---------

Neku Sakuraba, you are a liar, and because of this, Shibuya will die.

A bit too strong of a beginning? This tale of mine is one that calls for nothing but harsh words for the boy I thought was my lover. Neku Sakuraba.

The Composer will not be played.

I did everything for him. Everything. And none of it meant anything to you, did it, Neku? Your words were lies. Sweet nothings you recited to keep me in your bed. Liar.

The Composer will not be used.

After your four weeks in the Game, I came back to you, expecting hatred, but what I got was even worse. I should have never returned to you. I should have known who you truly were. After three months of being away from you, watching you, thinking I would have to settle for practically being a stalker, I finally returned and you accepted me with open arms. I told you I loved you. You told me you loved me. We fucked and you called it making love, you bastard. You were my first and I -trusted- you.

The Composer is not a toy.

I bet it only got you off harder, liar, knowing that I was hopelessly devoted to you and that anything you wished, I would do. I bet it filled you with some sick, twisted delight as you watched me writhe and scream when I only agreed to do it because you said you loved me.

Liar.

Thief.

For this, you will be punished.

You held me close and told me that I was the one, the only person you'd ever loved, the only person you would ever love in your whole entire life. I must have truly been a fool for believing you, for hanging on every word like it was the fucking gospel. You fed me those three sweet words I always longed to hear because it would give you the cries of your name that you longed to hear. You're sick.

The Composer will not be defeated.

This went on for months. Months, Neku. Are you proud of yourself? For not only ruining my life, but because of this, the life of Shibuya itself? I thought I had finally broken your mask, but it turned out that the mask I thought was there was only a fraction of what really laid underneath. I merely thought that you hid all your pain behind your 'fuck the world' attitude and avoided people to keep yourself from getting hurt. I know this because I do the same, only I hide behind a smile. But I was wrong. Liar. You destroyed me. You destroyed Shibuya.

Your mask was one I had never seen before.

The Composer will not succumb.

Your mask was one sadistic, so sadistic that I myself was quite surprised I surpassed you. BUt it was all part of your punishment. Something to make you suffer before all of Shibuya goes up in smoke.

Liar. You deserve worse than this.

Maybe you should have been more careful. Maybe if you would have just kept me in the dark, I would have stayed happy within the tangle of lies I was in. But you messed up, Neku, you liar, I saw your mask slip and now it's just too late.

I saw you with her, doing the things you swore only we would do. The most disgusting part was that it wasn't even Shiki, it was Eri. Looks are the only thing that matter to you, aren't they, liar? Seeing the way her back arched made me sick. You were careless, Neku, and you forgot that I am the Composer and I am only one step away from God. I saw you. I watched in horror and didn't stop you. You disgust me.

You made me cry, Neku. You broke my heart and that is something you will never be forgiven for. You made me long for this, long for a second suicide, even though you knew about my first to enter the Game and become Composer. I thought being Composer would give me something to live for. I thought you would be my reason to live for. And now, when I die again, you're coming with me. You and your precious city. It's all your fault.

The Composer will not show his weakness.

I didn't confront you about it, I merely hid. No, not hiding, I was waiting. Plotting the perfect way to destroy you the way you destroyed me. I must say, I was pretty impressed with how much I made you suffer without putting a single scratch on your body. I bet you wish you knew what I was thinking when you texted me, wondering where I was at and saying you loved me and missed me, which were all nothing more than your cries to get me on my back once more. But I wasn't falling for it. Not again. Never again.

You. Fucking. Liar.

I took you. Bound you. Made watch, unable to do anything but scream in terror and protest as I tore apart your friends and family members. One by one. Cut by cut. Limb by limb, until you were covered in their blood. First Beat, then Rhyme, then Shiki, then Eri, then your father, then your mother. I tortured them all until they took their last breath, all of them knowing that it was your fault that this was happening to them. Because you're a liar. I bet you hated watching Eri suffer the most because I made her suffer the most. That stupid whore. You stupid whore.

Liar.

And now, Neku Sakuraba, while you are still bound and crying out for help, I will pull this trigger and you and your city will be no more.

And all this time I bet you thought a little white lie couldn't hurt anyone.

-fin-


End file.
